La Última Sesión
by Reira26
Summary: Kido poseía poderes especiales; ella podía ver fantasmas y ser la médium de estos. Por tanto Kano le pide que le muestre a su madre, quien ya está muerta. Pero, durante la sesión, el chico rompe las reglas y comete un error que cobrará la vida de todos.


Hola~ muchachos. Este one-shot ha estado en mi computadora desde hace, no sé... Seis meses o más. En realidad tengo muchos fics en mi computador, pero no creo que publique todo eso xD Bueno, por alguna razón amo esta historia, simplemente es uno de mis babus (?) La escribí después de leer el libro "Poirot infringe la ley" de Agatha Christie, específicamente la historia homónima, "La última sesión" (Es increíble esa historia, deberían leerla)

Aclaraciones/advertencias: No sé, ocultismo, esoterismo y magia negra (?) Muerte de un personaje. Posibles errores porque no quise editarla. Algo de AU, un OC por ahí, OoC... De todo xD Probablemente no sea muy buena (Hace seis meses era terrible escribiendo). Algo de sangre y terror. Especialmente, la novatada total, dado a que nunca he escrito algo de horror/suspenso, así que no sé qué tal sea.

Ojalá les guste y recuerden comentar.

* * *

**La Última Sesión**

Y, como en todos los recesos, el salón 3-C estaba lleno de muchachos y muchachas que curioseaban una sola cosa: Kido Tsubomi. Ella era, en realidad, una chica de apariencia bastante normalita. Altura promedio, delgada, de pocos atributos, piel blanca, uniforme bien portado; lo único que podía resaltar era su cabellera verde oscura y sus ojos filosos y cargados de emociones negativas. No era más que una común y corriente estudiante de tercero de secundaria. Pero lo interesante de ella no era su apariencia, sino el rumor que corría por toda la escuela acerca de que poseía poderes paranormales.

Se decía que podía ver y hablar con fantasmas, al igual que podía invocarlos y ordenar cosas para que cumplieran su voluntad. Y aunque parecía una mentira que ni siquiera un niño creería, la verdad es que desprendía cierta aura que podría calificarse como sobrenatural. Nadie lo sabía sin embargo, pues nunca socializaba y las únicas ocasiones en las que podía escucharse su voz era cuando le preguntaban algo en clase, lo cual era bastante extraño, pues casi nunca estaba en el salón. Solo aparecía en su puesto en los descansos, así que las personas de otros salones aprovechaban para verla de cerca y algunos, los más osados, para preguntarle si podría hacer algo por ellos.

Para la chica no eran más que un gran grupo de palurdos que creían cualquier cosa interesante que escucharan por ahí en la calle. Al principio tanta gente observándola fue más de lo que podía soportar y terminaba desmayándose de vez en cuando, pero eso ya había pasado, ahora era capaz de hacer lo que fuera estando rodeada por tantas personas. Por supuesto había intentado ir a otros salones, pero siempre era lo mismo; por alguna razón siempre la encontraban. Algunas veces solo quería desaparecer. Se terminó el jugo de naranja y abrió el libro que tenía al frente.

Se detuvo al ver que su hermana mayor, perteneciente a la división de preparatoria, llegaba a su salón, acompañada de un rostro que se le hacía odiosamente conocido. Bufó sonoramente y esperó a que llegara. Lo observó fulminante cuando se sentó frente a ella, escaneándola con su falsa sonrisa y ojos gatunos. ¡Lo odiaba! Prefería no encontrárselo nuevamente en su vida, pero ahí estaba la metiche de su hermana, cuyo pequeño cerebro no era capaz de captar las indirectas. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló inmediatamente. No tenía ni ganas de hablarle.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó seca, asombrando a todos los chismosos, pues nunca hablaba por voluntad propia— Deberías irte con Sakura…

— Vaya Kido, tan fría como siempre— Se rió de su propio comentario y miró a la chica que había nombrado la supuesta médium— Tu hermana me trajo porque se lo pedí.

— No me importa— Cerró el libro de sopetón y lo miró fijamente— Puedes irte. No hay nada que hablar.

— En realidad tengo un favor que pedirte— Se veía un poco más serio, pero eso no le quitaba la cara de idiota que poseía desde el día de su nacimiento— ¿Podrías mostrarme a mi mamá?

— ¡No soy un proyector!— Gritó enfurecida y levantándose del puesto. La silla cayó al suelo y luego ella salió corriendo, abriéndose pasó forzosamente entre la gente.

¿Qué había sido eso? Tanto quien había hablado con ella como quienes veían quedaron asombrados por su repentina reacción. Se miraron entre ellos y comentaron el extraño episodio. Luego, al ver que no había nada que hacer en ese salón, se dispersaron rápidamente. El "cliente" volvió con la moderadora (la hermana de Kido) y levantó los hombros en un gesto de derrota. Luego sonrió melancólicamente y caminó con ella hacia algún lugar fuera del edificio de la escuela.

¡Como la molestaba! Si tanto quería ver a su madre podía simplemente hacerle una video llamada, la tecnología ya había avanzado hasta esos extremos. Bufó molesta, siempre era lo mismo; creían que tenía poderes sobrenaturales o que podía comunicarse con los muertos. La trataban de rarita y moderadora entre el más allá y el mundo, ¡ahora incluso la trataban de teléfono para llamadas a larga distancia! Era increíble lo crédula que era la gente; un pequeño rumor y todos se lo creían. Se sentó en el piso, recargándose en la malla que rodeaba la azotea.

Era cierto que ella tenía alguna clase de poder, ya lo había comprobado, pero no era esa suficiente razón como para que toda la escuela lo supiera. Los únicos a quienes les contó fue a su hermana y a sus dos amigos de la infancia, Seto y Kano. Este último fue quien la contactó en el receso. Llevaban meses sin hablarse; y ahora lo hacía solo para pedirle un favor que era imposible. ¡Era un estúpido! Se revolvió el cabello con desesperación y gruñó un par de improperios. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó, despeinándola aun más. _Ahí estaba ella._

— ¿No era ese el chico que te gusta?— Lo preguntaba una chica joven, sentada en lo más alto de la azotea— No creo que debas hablarle así.

— Es un estúpido— Publicó sus pensamientos sin pensárselo dos veces— Yo no soy un teléfono ¿Sabes?

— Estás muy equivocada pequeña— Odiaba que le dijera así, pues era ella quien aparentaba ser la mayor— Su madre no está en el extranjero. Murió, hace unos meses.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Sus ojos se abrieron y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, condenadas a pasar su efímera existencia encerradas allí. Eso que le decía… No podía ser cierto, nadie mentiría sobre algo tan importante. Detuvo su acelerado cerebro allí. Estaba hablando de Kano, conocido por ser un maldito mentiroso, el mayor de los deshonestos. Entonces… _Era posible._ Se puso de pie y miró a la joven albina de ojos rojos. Ella la encaró con una sonrisa complicada y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba frente a ella, tan cerca que la hizo palidecer.

— Los espero a las cinco en mi casa— Su cabello se movía con voluntad propia, de ahí su fama de medusa— No lleguen tarde…

Y dicho eso desapareció con otra ráfaga de viento. Rodó los ojos irritada y rascó su cuello con desesperación. La odiaba, no la soportaba; ojalá no la hubiera contactado al descubrir sus "asombrosos" poderes. Ella era su maestra y gracias a ella podía controlar la indeseada habilidad que le fue otorgada, de no haber sido por ella probablemente se encontraría en un manicomio o en un laboratorio. Sin embargo, la detestaba; siempre la mandoneaba y la amenazaba, incluso cuando parecía tener unos diez años (en realidad tenía casi un siglo).

La campana sonó y con ella suspiró sonoramente. Ya que su maestra lo sabía, debía cumplir su voluntad. Es decir, que debía comenzar por contactar al tonto de su amigo de la infancia. Estaba seguro de que toda la escuela se enteraría y todos entrarían en un pánico histérico para que ella les adivinara o hiciera alguna de las tontadas que se inventaban. Bajó y, como si el maldito destino estuviera jugando con ella, se encontró al rubio. De mala gana le comentó que aceptaba su propuesta y que debía ir a casa con ella. Por supuesto él le agradeció y luego, con una sonrisa socarrona, hizo un chiste indecente.

Lo dejó ser, no quería meterse en infundadas peleas sin salida. Lo miró marcharse y caminó hacia la enfermería en vez del salón. Si lo iba a hacer debía comenzar con la preparación desde ahora. El primer paso era _Dormir._

* * *

El atardecer se imponía majestuoso sobre sus cabezas. La mezcla de tonalidades rojizas y naranjas le daban a la pequeña casita escondida en el bosque un toque mágico y siniestro al mismo tiempo. Era primavera, el campo estaba lleno de flores, pero aun quedaban vientos fríos del invierno que se negaban a irse. Ambos sosteniendo sus bolsos se miraron antes de entrar a la pequeña edificación frente a ellos. Kano no estaba seguro de lo que hacían allí, pero ella le había dicho que era para el ritual. Y, por el lado de ella, no quería entrar, no lo volvería a hacer en toda su vida, pero su maestra daba miedo. Tocó la puerta y esta se abrió sola.

— Como siempre tan juiciosa— Comentó la niña sosteniendo un candelabro frente a su cara— Kido-chan, Kano-san. Por favor toma asiento.

— Mary-sensei— Llamó la joven con preocupación. Se movía de un lado a otro, nerviosa por el suceso— ¿Está segura de esto? Sabe que aún no puedo materializar bien…

— ¿Hiciste los preparativos?— Preguntó interrumpiéndola. Y contó con los dedos— A ver… Dormir, comer, bañarte, cambiarte de ropa y entrar en contacto con un objeto del fantasma en cuestión.

— Sí, todo listo— Hizo énfasis en ello afirmando también con la cabeza. Tomó asiento frente al rubio y esperó a que la albina terminara los preparativos.

— Bien niño— Dijo la maestra, que a los ojos de él parecía una bruja— Lo primero, no sabemos si funcione. Lo segundo, solo podrás hablar con ella por un corto tiempo. Lo tercero, no podrás tocarla. Lo cuarto, no le hables a ella ni a mí. ¿Entendido?

— S-Si— Estaba ansioso por ver el resultado.

Apagó la luz. Todo estaba oscuro, solo un haz de luz caía sobre el elemento escogido: un collar. Habían velas en cada esquina y en la mesa estaba pintado un círculo mágico, en cuyo medio descansaba la cadena y unas canicas de distintos colores que representaban los cuatro elementos. La maestra estaba sentada en el piso, recitando con santa concentración un siniestro mantra. Luego la joven humana recitó otro, en un idioma extranjero y bastante extenso. El suelo comenzó a temblar, todos los libros de las bibliotecas cayeron al suelo estruendosamente. La temperatura de la habitación bajó súbitamente y las velas se apagaron una por una con el sonido de alguien soplándolas. Las esferas se movieron frenéticamente por toda la mesa y se ubicaron en cada una de las esquinas.

Ambas seguían con los canticos y él estaba tan asombrado que no podía pensar en nada. El aire comenzó a arremolinarse en el centro de la habitación, desprendiendo un extraño olor a hierba fresca y agua fría. De pronto todo se detuvo; las voces, el aire, el olor. Fue como quedar suspendido en la oscuridad. Luego la chica frente a él comenzó a convulsionar mientras el collar se levantaba con voluntad propia. La cabeza de la joven golpeó el escritorio y luego, como si nada hubiera sucedido, se irguió. Su rostro era distinto; sus ojos estaban blancos, al igual que su piel, no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro. El collar se alzó a la altura de sus cabezas y allí, en el mismo punto, apareció una proyección borrosa en un tono azul.

Poco a poco la nitidez iba aumentando, hasta el punto en que la imagen fue tan realista como una persona. Era una mujer alta, de cabello corto y ondulado, su expresión era dulce y consoladora. Kano abrió los ojos y la boca, su sorpresa no se detenía. ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Su mama! ¡La veía! ¡Aun cuando estaba muerta! Se puso de pie, se veía tan real que comenzó a llorar. Ella le sonrió maternalmente y le dijo que se sentara.

— Mamá, lo siento mucho— Como un niño pequeño se tapó los ojos con el dorso de a mano— Si no hubiera dicho eso aun estarías aquí.

— No llores Shuuya— Consoló sin moverse de su posición— Los hombres no lloran. Debes ser fuerte, incluso en los momentos difíciles.

— Mamá ¿Recuerdas a Tsubomi-chan?— Ella asintió después de pensarlo un poco— Pude volver a hablarle, pero se puso brava porque le pedí un favor— Se rió de su comentario y se rascó la nuca— Pero es muy bonita ¿Sabes?

— Shuuya adora a Tsubomi-chan ¿No?— Comentó el fantasma entre risas y lo miró fijamente— ¿Cómo van tus heridas? No estás enfadado conmigo ¿O sí?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Lo gritó y se puso de pie. Rodeó la mesa y se acercó a la proyección. La medusa abrió sus ojos alarmada— Yo quiero mucho a mamá, no importa lo que digan los demás.

— ¡No niño! ¡Detente!— Vociferó poniéndose de pie velozmente. Pero ya era muy tarde.

El rubio tomó la mano que le ofrecía inocentemente el fantasma. Sin embargo, este último enloqueció y unos chirridos insoportables llenaron el recinto. Ambos seres vivientes taparon sus oídos. La tierra tembló, haciendo que el techo se agrietara, los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron en sórdidos estallidos y un frío temible se tomó toda la habitación. Desde el suelo subió un olor a cuerpo en descomposición y tuberías. El aire volvía a arremolinarse, pero esta vez con furia, intentando destruir todo a su paso. La proyección desapareció succionada por el torbellino y el cuerpo de Kido se elevó por sí solo.

Estaba muerta, los brazos y piernas le colgaban, la espuma caía de su boca. Convulsionaba en el aire, retorciéndose maléficamente. La medusa recitó rápidamente oraciones y mantras y con la sangre que brotaba de las heridas que se hizo en los dedos dibujó una sucesión de círculos mágicos que se iluminaron con los cánticos. Todo se detuvo y el cuerpo de la chica fue lanzado con brusquedad al techo y luego al piso, aporreándola gravemente. Prendió la luz. Toda su casa era un desastre, vidrios, libros y sangre por todos lados. Las canicas y el collar estaban hechos añicos y el muchacho apenas estaba consciente debido al miedo que pasó.

Se acercó a la chica, tenía una expresión horrorizada y estaba tan pálida como un fantasma. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas y todos los músculos contraídos. Le cerró los ojos por decencia y rezó por un momento a su lado. Luego se levantó iracunda y se dirigió al chico con una mirada filosa. Este la observó espantado por su cabello, ahora hecho de serpientes vivas, y vomitó todo lo que comió ese día. A continuación paseó la mirada por toda la habitación y la detuvo en el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

— Te lo dije ¿Cierto?— La medusa caminaba a paso lentos hacia él. Retrocedió arrastrándose por el piso— ¿Eso querías? ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué ella muriera?

— N-no— de su boca no salían más que gritos de ayuda. Si tan solo no le hubiera pedido ese favor a Kido…

— Muere— Y dicho eso lanzó un golpe asesino con ayuda de sus sirvientes reptiles.

* * *

Las formalidades habían terminado. Las personas, ataviadas en trajes negros, se marchaban del salón exhaustas por la reunión. Los únicos que quedaban eran los familiares y una pequeña mujer desconocida de larga cabellera blanca. Los primeros lloraban aun desconsoladamente la pérdida y la última miraba sin inmutarse la escena. Allí, en una esquina, había una pequeña niña, de piel muy blanca y ojos sin brillo. Tenía el cabello corto y verde, y sus ropas estaban llenas de manchas rojas. Se le acercó y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?— Preguntó seriamente.

— Kido Tsubomi— Respondió levantándose y haciendo una reverencia. Parecía como si nadie las viera.

— Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa— La niña aceptó la mano y salió gustosa con ella. Estaba muy fría, como si de un muerto de tratara.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue de los primeros que hice y mi primer intento de suspenso... Soy un asco xD Gracias por leer y ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Recuerden comentar.

IMPORTANTE: Si me leen, ya habrán visto este anuncio, pero es realmente urgente. Necesito gente cuya voz se acomode a los personajes de Mary, Shintaro, Ayaka, Kenjirou, Tsukihiko, Kuroha y Konoha. Si desean colaborar con esto, solo envíenme un mensaje. Realmente los necesito ;-;

Besos y abrazos a todos~

Reira26.


End file.
